


【犹耶/JCS2000】碎金

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 年末了，大家都变得更爱絮叨。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	【犹耶/JCS2000】碎金

"You were cute back then."

——————————

小镇的钟楼矗立在广场上，平日里除了将它当成堡垒玩耍的孩子们外无人在意。没人打扫和维护它，镇上的居民说以前它是会报时的，但是年久失修，现在成了哑巴。

听到这里犹大"呵"了一声，随后又熟练地收起笑意。他不知什么时候完成了这种自我训练，至少，他想，跟在耶稣前后做事还是收敛些好。

不得不说虽然犹大条理清晰，思维活跃，理性和智慧之类的词都不足以修饰他，但他还是难以免俗地进入了一种误区:他做事先衡量对耶稣的影响，他的逻辑惯性中耶稣优先于其他事件，同样的，他修改自己的毛病只是为了不——哪怕可能性很小——给耶稣招惹一点麻烦或者传言。这是他难以正视的缺点。

昨天，犹大就盘算好了今天他一定很难和耶稣独处。他们在走廊里擦肩时对视了一下，犹大就趁无人注目时溜进休息室了。这不难，其他人大多围着耶稣忙这忙那，即便找不到犹大也并不在意。

幸好耶稣有每日固定的阅读时间。下雪了。八点刚过，他慢慢拧开休息室的门把手，探头进来。犹大正在窗边抽着烟翻看耶稣看到一半的书。

耶稣侧身进来，关好门。

"你对外说你戒烟了。"耶稣小声陈述道。

"是为了你的形象好。"

尽管今天很忙，两个人心情都不错。耶稣依然背靠着门，耸了耸肩，像是确认不会有人突然闯进来一样，他们干站了一分钟，然后耶稣走向茶几，坐到上个月他亲自跑了三趟才买回来的宜家摇椅上。

犹大不等他开口就把借来的书递还回去，他手搭着摇椅(这使耶稣没法晃动它)低头看向耶稣。耶稣侧抬着下巴，等犹大将书脊横在两人视线中间并懒洋洋地说:"给你，拉比，别打扰你的兴致。"

耶稣接过来，将书放到茶几上。他叫犹大坐下。犹大就躺倒进对面的摇椅，他打了个呵欠，身体随着摇椅晃来晃去，不受控制。在这个没有旁人在意的时刻，犹大想要休息，以及一点点逾越。

他们没头没尾地聊着，于是耶稣说到那个钟楼。

犹大的冷笑很快消失，好像从没出现过。他被耶稣盯着不太自在，夸张地耸耸肩，"怎么？为了不给你惹麻烦，我可没少对着镜子装模作样。"

"希望你平常多放松一点，犹大……"

"万事小心些，你知道有多少人等着抓你的把柄吗……"犹大闭着眼睛，声音也有些模糊，好像要睡着了，"说到这——亲爱的拉比，你如果能多警醒些，我他…就不必这么紧张了，你不会想把你的伟大事业都扔到我头上？如果你爱我如同爱其他人，拉比，如果我也能像那些跛子、瞎子一样得到你的仁慈，就请你让我的生活轻松些。"

"我爱你如同爱其他人。"耶稣肯定地、严肃地回答，他直盯着犹大。

一时间没人说话。犹大紧张地捋了一把下巴，心里不得不承认他在窃喜，但不一会他僵直的身子又塌下去了。他说:"别的你都听到了吗……？"

"并且我更爱你。"耶稣补充说。

"得了吧……"犹大止不住想要埋怨，却又不再继续。全部后文都被一个呵欠挤掉了，他撑住了太阳穴不再多说。

于是两个人一个看向墙纸一个看向地板，犹大听到石英钟的咔嗒响声，心想这东西倒方便，换换电池就行了……

等他醒过来时耶稣不在休息室里。犹大身上盖了毛毯，已经过了10点半了。清醒时他有轻微的流涕，嗓子也不怎么舒服，他扬起头找不到人，揉了揉眼睛不情愿起来。冬天总容易这样…一下雪，犹大就毛毯不离手，直到春天，乃至夏天。换季带来的是流感和更加亢奋的诗人们，在诗人眼里四季都在喷发浪漫，而现实正相反。犹大经常一进休息室就看见耶稣坐着睡着了。单是火炉也不能使他免于受冻，犹大一边暗骂自己倒霉一边帮他盖好毯子。每到这个时候他总是想起耶稣说膝盖疼。

尽管毫无用处，犹大还是会帮他揉揉，并且看着耶稣搭在脸上的头发想:他给多少人治过病，连那个拉撒路都复活了，竟然自己膝盖疼……

耶稣离开休息室时为他关了灯，他便一直坐在黑夜里，只有炉火暖着他的脸。

他做梦梦到旧事，突然燃起了吃劣质水果糖的欲望。犹大唉声叹气地扭动着，又把毯子向上提了提。漆黑的雪夜，在这个通常属于耶稣的位置上躺着，那个梦让他开始自省。

他想从明天开始，事情必须要有所改变了。

就像耶稣说的，犹大知道自己太紧张了，所以从明天开始，他要戒掉对耶稣的过分关心。他的殷切无非给耶稣添更多负担，更甚者犹大已经自负到会崇拜自己的举止。

可是这一切是什么。

"偏执。"

他喃喃自语。

让他得意的仰慕之意，越是扩散越有可能突变为深切的鄙夷和仇恨——他与他所不齿的那些普通人并无分别。所以他必须清醒些。

这时有人轻声敲门，敲过第二遍后，门开了，透着暖黄色灯光的门缝里站着身穿暖黄色毛衣的马太，他就像每家都有一位的小侄子。早先犹大刚来时讨厌马太，后来却和他相处得不错。

"马太，怎么了。"犹大问。

马太没回答:"你怎么在这躺着？"

"我睡着了。"犹大也答非所问。谜题一样的对话只有他们能一直说下去，如果来人是彼得，不仅要一把把犹大薅起来质问个没边，还要正色教育他。马太一副"我知道"的样子点点头:"大家都在大厅里，你不过去吗？"

"好。"

但是见犹大没有起身的意思，马太乖乖离开了，走之前不忘问他要不要曲奇饼。马太是唯一的听了犹大说"不喜欢甜食"后还次次坚持问他的人。

犹大揉了一把脸，拿拇指的关节按摩眼眶。他暗暗自责睡着了，和耶稣没说上几句话，想着今天怕是逮不到他了。况且他也十分后悔那样和耶稣抱怨。虽然满口答应马太，犹大却毫无下楼的打算，比起和那些精力过剩的兄弟们胡闹，他只想窝在此处等到众人睡去，再出门游荡一会。他先是理了理壁炉中的柴，又打开展示柜选了一瓶酒，他跳过了一瓶昂贵的马爹利。

大厅里的声响越来越吵，有人断断续续地唱歌，在这其中犹大偶尔能分辨出约翰或者玛丽的声音。约摸一个小时后，他们的气力也差不多耗尽了，在人人都开始疲惫时，耶稣就建议他们如往日一样有序坐好。然后他开始说些什么，犹大听不见内容，但无非是在讲些什么寓言什么祝福的。

如同犹大脑袋里不是脑脊液而是威士忌。昏昏沉沉地听着耶稣的只言片语，犹大同其他人一样寖浸在平和宁静之中，渐渐放下了冗余的思考。

他站到窗前看向钟楼，时间刚过零点。

耶稣进来时，犹大正伸着懒腰。等他像几个小时前那样蹑手蹑脚关好门，犹大才发现耶稣身上的一片颜色。

红酒渍，理所当然能从玛丽那里讨到离席的许可。耶稣走到犹大旁边，接过他递来的酒杯。

"早…？"耶稣说。看着他的表情，犹大确认了:耶稣已经知道他刚才做了什么梦。

"……好吧，早。"

耶稣抿了一口威士忌便放弃了，犹大从来都是纯饮，不加水或饮料调合。这东西虽说是粮食酿造的，但完全称不上柔和。"咳咳——你怎么不过来和我们一起呢？我本想跟你说说话。"

犹大撵了撵眉间。在他几次斟酌回话而不得(也许他想谈一谈自己的梦)时，耶稣提出了新的建议。

"你想出去走走吗？犹大，陪我散步吧。"

但是犹大撇了撇下巴:"现在？他们都在那杵着……"

耶稣的笑容展示着他终于有机会实施某种计划，犹大则头皮发麻。

果不其然，耶稣熟练地拔去插销，向外推开了窗户。他这么做的同时，窗外那棵秃树簌簌落雪，冰碴裹在旋风中直黏在两人脸上。今年夏天，有些枝杈长得太近，繁杂地搭在窗台上，几乎要探进屋内了，犹大本想剪了去，但留了心思问耶稣。他果然要犹大别剪。——他不会早就知道有今天了？耶稣慌忙套上外衣，不顾犹大的呵斥就攀上窗台。

"尊敬的拉比……我也向你预言一件事，明天我要将它砍了做柴。"犹大感觉自己被人一脚踹进了冰窟。

耶稣转头看着犹大满脸不爽地抖着身上的冰霜，雪片在他领子里一块块融化，耶稣伸手帮他扫净。但毫无疑问犹大已经发怒了。他难以忍受浑身的湿冷，更不想耶稣借机在他头上乱揉。

"好极了，大早上就弄成这样…！"

耶稣在习惯了犹大的语气后，就对他的"发怒"没那么担忧了:"我还以为你不在意这些。"

"我还以为你会因此愧疚几分。"他从口袋里摸出烟盒，"你介意吗？"

"当然不。"

街道上没什么响动，偶尔经过的车辆都小心翼翼。犹大盯着地面，四处的积雪要高过裤脚了，但是每条小路都曾清扫过，石头路面上只剩顽固的小块冰坨，它们凝冻前掺了行人鞋底的泥污，变得又脏又硬，一不小心就会在上面滑倒。

他们走到广场上。

"我有个计划——"耶稣用他宣告事务的声音说，"等到春天，我们离开这里吧。"

说话的同时耶稣眨了眨眼睛。他的睫毛上均匀地铺了一层薄霜，犹大伸手过去想帮他清理，又想起"昨天"的自省，便收回胳膊。

"你想去哪？"犹大随口问。

"哪都行，犹大。离开这个镇子，去别的地方看看。"耶稣或许觉得冷了，他说话咬字很重，口中的热气结成一团团白烟。最后他吸了吸鼻子。

对耶稣的计划犹大没什么看法，去哪里都一样，周围无非是些贪得无厌的人。于是他点点头。

"不过你最好说出一个实在的去处，你知道，彼得不见得喜欢模糊的说法。"

耶稣长出一口气，白雾里的余温在他的鼻尖上停留了片刻。他抬头看着钟楼，犹大也追着看过去。

犹大随即想起了什么:"只是我们离开这里就没人管理它了。"

"你还在生气我请你们维护它吗？它很好…它像一位老人，沉静，睿智，包容。"

"老人里也有固执而不善解人意的。"

听到这里，耶稣没有立刻回话，但在犹大说出"怎么了"之前，他眯起眼睛问:"所以你是在说我吗？"

刻薄的老犹大被逗笑了，他咳嗽起来:"唉，上帝啊。"然后他绕过了耶稣的问话，"这儿的居民没人会维护它，他们理所当然地享受我们的义工。有谁真的思考过它是如何'自我运行'的吗？基督，这就是你的子民，除了贪婪一无所有，而我提醒过你太多次了。"

"但是希望还在，犹大，"耶稣当即回答，"你愿意和我打赌吗？我赌我接下来一个月的阅读时间。"

"我赌你那瓶马爹利。我亲自挑的那瓶。"

耶稣从容地扬起眉毛。

"好的好的——我赌我一个月的香烟，和红酒。和啤酒，和任何酒精制品。"

耶稣对犹大提出的赌注很满意。"你知道镇上的那些孩子，他们很热情。所以他们来问我的时候我就教给他们……"

"那都是些小鬼！"犹大为了争取他的宝贝七星不打算停止辩解。

耶稣颔首表示同意:"并不影响他们的决心。"

犹大仰着脑袋叹了口气，他发出的声音活像挨打了。他知道耶稣有一万种理由正当化他自己的底牌，犹大放弃了。但是这不算结束，他登时决定要在自己失去烟酒滋味的一个月里不饶过耶稣——他要同时拿走耶稣的赌注，每天准时出现在休息室里。

"你是在想要占用我接下来的阅读时间吗？"

"至少我的赌注很公平。"他又燃起一支新的香烟。

小气。犹大毫无疑问非常小气。耶稣开始逐件回想犹大在各种琐事上有多么斤斤计较，尤其是每次出发清扫钟楼之前，他必定会向耶稣举证这是一件多么无用的工作，半个第纳尔都拿不到，毋宁说会有人感激他们；耶稣也从不听劝，每到这种辩论的场合他就会正色且平静地告诉犹大:

"犹大，我们不是依赖回报与他人熟识的。"

犹大停顿一下，运了一口气吐出来，他若不是记住了耶稣的教诲就不会真的去做义工了。好像听到这句话他才能确认耶稣从没改变过，于是他心满意足地摊手投降，带好一大堆清洁工具出门了。

耶稣想着就笑了。

他说:"春天就快到了，犹大。"

还早。犹大看着四周确认到。他甚至有点希望这个冬天别那么快结束。然后他们走了一会，耶稣开始享受鞋子在踩实的雪面上发出的"咯吱"声时，犹大突然抬头。因为他刚刚意识到耶稣是在问他的计划。

来年的计划……无聊的东西。

"……就算有吧，如果那也算的话。不是什么重要的事。我想请你听听别的。"

犹大不太喜欢长篇大论，但是旧事重温的梦让他想起了很多东西。他们站在路边，耶稣手揣到口袋里。

主，拉比。你知道我不喜欢这么叫你。我一直不明白我和他们看待你的方式有什么不同……我追随你的时候，你记得吗？是你第二次到村庄去。我终于又见到你，你和我记忆中一模一样，完全没有变化…那个时候我一点都不怀疑，我愿意相信你并不普通。我和母亲草率道别就离家了，十分感激她没有追着呼唤我。你曾经问过我是否担心家人，可我只想着和小时候一样的事——跟随你。

在那之前我从没想过现在这种生活。我，我从不像彼得他们那样温顺，不知道为什么你选择我同你一起……

然后，偶尔我会怀疑我被撒旦，或者什么东西蛊惑了，才会不顾母亲、家人而跟着你混。也有几次你使我生气，使我糊涂了，我竟然说你第一次去见我完全是个骗局。现在我可以向你忏悔吗——时间越长，我越动摇，甚至想过直接离开你们。

"我能数过来的有五次了，还有一次彼得差点与你动粗。"

……没那么多。听着，我不想让你觉得我懊悔，或者抱怨我失去了什么。因为就在这一切都照常发生后，现在我依然觉得我爱你。

我想你一直在听人说"爱"，我不能说我的有什么特殊。我追随你而来时认定彼得愚钝，西蒙盲目，马太一个税吏却呆头呆脑…但我毫无疑问是个疯子。

只是我的仰慕并非出自恶魔哄骗，哪怕我做过一些使你不满的事，基督，我想我是出自本意爱你。正因如此，我希望你不是先知，也没有不普通之处。我经常思考，但愿我有资格牺牲什么来换取这些，可我又得寸进尺想要继续同你一起。我本不应该产生阻碍你的事业的想法，所以我也尽力帮助你，但这几乎是看着你滑向深渊……矛盾要弄得一个疯子发疯了，我不知道什么是对的。拉比，现在你能告诉我吗，怎样做才能满足我的贪婪？

"嗳，聪明的加略人……"

除了争吵，犹大好像一整年都没有对耶稣如此推心置腹了，这非常糟糕，犹大年纪越大整个人越别扭，而耶稣正相反。在突然被如此一本正经地长篇表白(和忏悔)后，耶稣不知从何说起。他的半句话声音渐小，没有了后文，整条街变得寂静。耶稣双眼失焦，盯着虚空发呆，犹大的问题过于困难，他几乎没有提出答案的可能。除此之外，他仿佛是第一次意识到他与犹大面临着怎样的困境。等他抬起眼睛时，犹大也点点头。

耶稣苍白地笑了。

"我要如何使你相信，我也同等地爱你呢？"耶稣好像在看着一只松鼠，他哆嗦着，但是握住了犹大的手，"你不想接受，还是认为我在取笑你？"

犹大感到窘迫，他低下头。"没有。"

"你的提问……我不能给出答案，犹大。奇迹也无法达成你想要的。"

犹大面如土色。他在初遇耶稣之时，听到他的一句话而相信他是先知，并生出了无限的热情要追随他。现在，引起了他的热情的那句话像诅咒一样应验了——

"这就是了？那时候你对我说过，将来我会想要非常了不得的东西，你指的就是这个吗？！"犹大说着说着竟然笑了。他在发抖，那副模样凄惨搞怪，掺杂着愤怒和自我放弃，让人觉得下一秒他就要嚎啕大叫。

犹大所坚信的开始迅速剥落，他所怀疑的则眼看着慢慢成真。这时耶稣抱住他，像安慰小孩子一样贴着他的脸颊。

这并没有使犹大更好过，他反而抽噎了一声。

耶稣说:"或许我不应该去找你。"

年轻的耶稣路过这个村庄的时候是春季的末尾，他带着一根简单削过的树枝当做手杖，除此之外身上只挂了旧布口袋和一只水壶。

来来往往的旅人很多，唯有他给这个小村庄的孩子们带了礼物。等他走到犹大跟前时先得到了回答。

"我讨厌甜的。"

耶稣坐到一侧，将它从口袋里取了出来。

那是一枚彩虹膜纸包裹着的硬糖。它的味道没什么独特之处，是跟真实水果毫无关联的水果味，这样的东西尚可满足村庄里的孩子们的胃口，但在这位声称厌恶甜食的小家伙面前行不通了。

"真可惜，我本想甜食能让人开心。"

犹大能清楚地回想起来，说耶稣毫无变化是假的，他那时候个子不高，比现在瘦很多，露着的脖子和胳膊非常细弱，一牵一动都能看清筋骨；他看着不过十五六岁，脸上没有那几道皱纹，也没有过分沉重的表情。

"但没关系，我也许能给你其它东西。"耶稣不打算就此放弃他，虽然这个孩子的不耐烦已经写满了脑门——那上面挤出来两条歪歪扭扭的皱纹。

"你干嘛一定要这样，"犹大随手抓起一个小石子甩到路那边，"我什么都不想要。"

当时他差点就要感叹耶稣的笨拙了。耶稣没有丧气，举起那枚糖果放在太阳下，光色透过膜纸无规律地闪烁，在他年轻的脸上投射出一小块虹。

"你的个子会比我高些…那时候你会想要非常不得了的东西，成就一番事业。"

犹大突然转过头来，他集中精神，满怀期待:"你是先知吗，先生？"

耶稣温和地眯起眼睛盯着他，竖起手指抵在嘴边。得到肯定的暗示后，犹大立即挺直了身子。

但他所询问的不需是先知就能回答。他问拿撒勒是什么样子，是否有溪流与瀑布，有什么捉虫的地方。他问他们种植什么作物，他为什么样的人打造木器，他的父母是否教他唱歌。他饲养兔子吗，或者小狗？犹大自己就有一只小狗，十分机灵，虽然捡回来的时候，皮肤上有大片的藓，走路也歪歪斜斜的，但犹大将它照料好了。

他问到加利利人的集市上有哪些新奇之物，如果耶稣留下来，他要带着他去看自己收藏的手工玩意——虽然肯定比不了他这个木匠的作品;他还要请他吃老纳尔森卖的柑橘，犹大在老头那打工，经过他的甄选，整个村庄没有比老头那儿的更好的柑橘了。

然后他说他的家人，他的母亲，兄弟姐妹，直到喉咙干哑。

耶稣将他的水壶递给犹大。

耶稣喜欢听犹大说话和提问。他好像因此受了慰藉似的，于是一个本不该产生的想法跳出来时，年轻人也没有畏惧说出口:"犹大，我们通信好吗？"

犹大先是脸红了，张着嘴想说什么，但马上他瞪大了眼睛。他的身子又塌下去，卷起来。他问:"你很快就走吗？"

"早晚要走的。"

"回到加利利去？……那也好，回家去也好。"

耶稣看着空无一物的远处。

"我也不回加利利去。

我离了家，再回不去了。"

好像有一种绝对的理由使他不能回家，犹大没有追问。木匠先生的卷发蓬乱如稻草，从犹大自成体系的哲学(迷信)观点看，这对一个先知来说不太吉利。

"我本想同你一起去加利利，"犹大说，"你说的东西我都没有真的看到。"

"那你的家呢？你的父亲母亲，兄弟姐妹，爱你的朋友，还有纳尔森先生，要与他们分别，你愿意吗？"耶稣问他的时候仿佛在问自己。

耶稣想要守着自家的屋舍替人打打家具，同他仁慈而温柔的母亲坐在门槛上，母亲粗糙但优雅的手握着他的，在记忆里，她的手总是温热的，那是家事劳动带来的热度，她会教自己唱歌。到那种时候，他一定不认真学，要叫母亲多唱几次给他。然后，即使他已经高出母亲太多了，还是要躺在她的膝盖上小睡。

抛给小鬼头犹大的是一个重大问题，他像块石头愣住了。在这个令人困倦的温暖午后，犹大背后爬上一丝凉意。

"我要跟你去…！"犹大嚷起来，"我…我要——"他没法解释自己的混乱。一个无法回家的，头发像干枯稻草的，一个温柔先知，他会遭遇危险，他需要帮助。

耶稣时常有一种犯错了的感觉。如果他没有打扰这个孩子，他就能代替自己去过那种悠闲生活。这个孩子会做一个商人，家境殷实，给他的母亲带去各种缎子、珠宝，或者陪她四处走走。

"别担心我，犹大。"耶稣拍拍犹大的肩膀，"我向你保证我很安全，你会再见到我的。在那之前，我们写信。"

犹大很难被耶稣说服，但那时候他不擅长拒绝自己喜欢的人们(现在他被耶稣锻炼成了正相反的个性)，于是接受了提议，重重点头。

耶稣将糖果递给犹大，这次他接了过来。

他本来是想借讨厌甜食打断这段对话的。

犹大盯着糖纸看了一会，提醒他:"但你拿不到任何回报。"

"我们不是依赖回报与人熟识的。"耶稣静静地笑着。

时隔多年，犹大还会经常回忆起这句话。

并持反对意见。

他猜得出水果糖是先知最后的财产，就又将那枚糖果放到耶稣手心里，说:"为你留一颗吧，你应该关心一下自己。"这句话里包含了微小的力量，他暗自希望吃下这颗糖后先知有回家的办法。

但他同时也羞怯了，转身跑开。等犹大回头偷看时，路边空无一人。一个月后他收到了第一封来信；之后的几年里，信纸堆积成山。

"你那个时候很可爱……"

"别发表什么奇怪的结论！"犹大打断了耶稣一本正经的沉吟，后者好像还沉浸在回忆里，垂着眼睛微笑，然后他感觉到犹大逐渐放松了下来。

"那么…你现在想回去吗？犹大。"

他等了一会。

"我们什么问题都没解决，唉……我想现在就同你告别，死在随便哪个阴冷的角落里，整个腐烂了算了。"犹大的下巴在耶稣肩膀上蹭得他周身痒痒的。

"为了防止它发生，我应允你一件事——你来决定这个春天的目的地，无论你愿意去哪。"

"你太慷慨了。"犹大放开耶稣，看着他，最终没了脾气。

他们沉默着迈步返回。

走了一会，犹大开始衡量待会他们是要通过正门还是再爬树回去，比起未来的抉择，这明显更重要——他们要么被玛丽念叨两句，彼得还要针对他，要么再淋一身冰雪，就不能有其他选择了吗。他咧了咧嘴。

"我想去你回不去的地方。"他几乎是自言自语地小声宣布。

脚步声停下了。

犹大早有预谋，他懒散地回头看看耶稣，耶稣的蓝眼睛依然瞪着。犹大慢步走在前，他足等了一分多钟，直到感觉到脚尖的位置渗了融雪，潮湿发凉，耶稣才从后面追了上来。

"…加利利，你想去加利利？"

他看着他。

"那好吧。"耶稣说，"我带你去看拿撒勒的溪流，请我的母亲教你家事，希望你在下个冬天前学会像样的纺织。你需要的话在夏天我为你编织虫笼——但我不想半夜捉虫，你可以自己到郊外去。"

犹大安静地听着。

耶稣按了按胸口，他想说很多事。"我的母亲有一只小羊羔，漂亮而且温顺，它的蹄子是褐黄色的，你要为我喂养它，因为它喜欢乱跑，你得时常检查栅栏；你还要同我一起做家具，我们给你做一把椅子，你要跟我到集市采买砂纸、胶和漆，我会教你如何挑选，还有工具，凿子和锉都要买新的，木料我们可以自己备，我有地方找到好的胡桃木；还有酿酒，在节日前后我们需要很多酒，我的母亲在不同季节准备不同的品类，而且你可以趁着她送给街道的朋友们时认识大家。还有，在家里不能吸烟……"


End file.
